PyroBerserk Side Stories
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: Other points of views, between chapters, after dark, you name it from my other story Pyrofuric Berserk. If you haven't read it, you should to understand. If you have, I will take requests for this. Will include OCs. Axel/OC, Zexion/OC and more


**Okay, here is the first installment to the Pyrofuric Berserk Side Stories.**

**This one is kind of a prequel/Saix's view to the very beginning of the story so if you haven't read _Pyrofuric Berserk_, go do that, or after this. **

**Whichever you prefer.**

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Need To Protect You<strong>

Saix transported himself into the Superior's office through a dark portal, something only he had the privilege to do. Xemnas looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Hello, VII. Is there something you need?" he asked, while backing away from the paperwork piled onto his desk.

"Yes. We were once discussing how since we have returned in our Nobody state somehow, we should create a stronger empire just in case the worst happens. Do you recall this conversation?" the blue-haired male asked.

Xemnas nodded.

"Yes, I do recall. What of it?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at Saix with complete interest. The man in returned glanced toward the paperwork on the desk.

"Superior, if you would mind my suggestion, maybe we should analyze people and… recruit them so to speak."

He looked back up to the Superior once he had finished his statement.

The older man looked toward the ceiling in silence.

"So you are suggesting murder?" he asked, eyes meeting with Saix's own. The other man nearly felt his face heat up.

"Well, not so brutally, just… well… yes, Superior." Saix stumbled on his words and cast his eyes toward the ground. Xemnas simply smirked.

"If it is for the sake of the Organization, I will accept it. After all, the suggestion was from someone as intelligent as yourself. I suppose we should train the lower nobodies to sneak around and gather information from other Worlds…" the silver-haired man mumbled, somewhat to himself.

Saix bowed.

"Thank you, Superior. I will be sure to help with the training and choosing of the members." he said.

"Of course you will. Let's call this our own secret mission. We will tell everyone at the correct time, otherwise they'll butt in and we will never get this done."

Saix smiled and settled next to Xemnas to discuss how they would go about the training.

* * *

><p>Orange eyes looked around the noisy room filled with delinquents who didn't understand a <em>meeting<em> required _silence_ and actually _listening_. All except…

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! YOUR SUPERIOR WISHES TO SPEAK!"

All went silent as the blue-haired male settled back into his seat with a satisfied grin.

"You may continue, Superior." Saix said softly to Xemnas. The silver headed man stared in minor shock before clearing his throat.

"Very well then," he cleared his throat before continuing to speak, "as you know, we have been discussing the need to expand our empire. We are now going to beginning hunting out the best Nobody or Nobodies we can find to join us."

Xigbar raised his hand but began speaking before Xemnas could call on him.

"So are we going to be looking for these new member candidates?" he asked.

"No, Saix and I have already begun to search out certain individuals to join us. We may send someone to go get them after we have chosen. Higher Nobodies are very difficult to find." Xemnas replied.

Everyone murmered among themselves as the Superior dismissed them.

Saix had pointed out very good candidates. Two girls seemingly joined at the hip who had loads of potential. He smirked in his thoughts.

Too bad they still had hearts.

* * *

><p>He didn't mean for it to happen this way.<p>

He had felt it inside of him, the oncoming of the Berserker. It was a bad idea for Saix to go 'de-heart' the two girls in this state. He knew it was.

He stared at his dear sister, ripped nearly to shreds and burned.

It wasn't by his own hands exactly, but the wolf he had chosen. He glanced across the room at the other girl, burnt as well.

He knew he shouldn't feel bad. He couldn't. Had no heart to feel with. But reguardless…

He turned and left the scene once again.

Saix was sure they had strong hearts. Knew they would come back to life soon enough.

He turned back to the girl who lay silently in the floor, his only sibling who hadn't known he existed.

"It is all to protect you. Forgive me someday."


End file.
